


What's that book that's so intriguing to Aziraphale, Crowley ?

by YiHa



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reading, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHa/pseuds/YiHa
Summary: Tumblr writing prompt: "Crowley says he doesn't read, but that's just a ruse to get Aziraphale to read to him. Az was too distracted by Agnes Nutter's book to be properly aghast at the time, but he remembers later or it comes up again. Cracky alternative: Crowley doesn't read BOOKS, but devours comics and/or fanfiction instead."





	What's that book that's so intriguing to Aziraphale, Crowley ?

The book landed softly on the cushion next to Aziraphale. The angel raised his head, an eyebrow arched in slight surprise.

«This isn’t a comic book, dear.»  
  
«Pertinent observation here, angel» replied Crowley while falling on the sofa.  
  
«I thought you were reading Krazy Kat at the moment» continued Aziraphale.  
  
«Finished it yesterday.»  
  
«The complete works ?»  
  
«The complete works .»  
  
«And what about Calvin and Hobbes ?»  
  
«Same. Several times already.»  
  
«And Mafalda ?»  
  
«Read it all. In both English and Spanish.»  
  
Aziraphale pondered a moment, thinking about the pile of comics sitting on Crowley’s side of the bed.  
  
«I’ve never seen you touch the Moebius so much. Wouldn’t you rather …»  
  
«Eh. No. I tried it back when it came out. Not my cup of tea. Unless I’m on LSD. Do you have some LSD to go along with my Incal reading ?»  
  
«I’m afraid not, dear boy.»  
  
Aziraphale closed his own book, and brushed a finger over the cover of the one Crowley had brought. It was far from his usual reading.  
  
«Well, I didn’t think _this one_ would be your cup of tea either.»  
  
«Is it really that surprising to you ?»  
  
Aziraphale thought for a second. Then smiled. No. In the end, it was not a surprise. The angel turned his head towards the demon, beaming.  
  
«Would you like me to read it to you ?»  
  
Crowley tilted his head.  
  
«Are you being serious right now ?»  
  
«Yes, I am. I love this book as well, and, erm… I know you’ve done a lot of reading out loud with Warlock when you were a Nanny, so… it might be a nice change. I thought. If you want.»  
  
Crowley stuffed the book in Aziraphale’s hands and rested his head on the angel’s lap.  
  
«Please» he said softly. «Read to me, angel.»  
  
Aziraphale cleared his throat. Crowley closed his eyes.  
  
«_Once upon a time, a very long time ago now, about last Friday, Winnie-the-Pooh lived in a forest all by himself …_»

**Author's Note:**

> I drifted a bit from the original prompt, and it’s kinda messy, but I have this idea that Crowley loves children’s books and is actually quite knowledgeable in them. I would have probably done a better job opposing them to his usual reading consisting of cool adventures or spy stories, but I got kinda charmed by the idea of Crowley reading a lot of comic books. Maybe it doesn’t work but it was kinda self indulgent in that regard.  
Also I personnally don’t go for the “Crowley doesn’t read” thing. He claims he doesn’t read because it’s not cool, but he isn’t fooling me. That demon loves reading.


End file.
